


Laugh

by orphan_account



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Dark, Drabble, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, Temporary Character Death, implied evil witch, pain and sadness for nott, spoilers for character backstory, spoilers for episode 91
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nott was half dead when she heard it, but the witch's laugh haunts her.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Laugh

It probably wasn't the best idea, to attach one of the goblins with acid when she was surrounded, but fuck that. If it meant her family was still alive she was okay with it, she knew she was sacrificing herself to death. She wanted to take some down with her. 

They beat her, more than they did during all the time they'd kept her and her family kidnapped, but she wasn't dead yet when they grabbed her up and started dragging her somewhere. Things got hard to remember, consciousness swimming in and out as she was moved, blood and tears and sweet obscuring her vision as she tried to focus when they finally stopped. Somewhere in the woods, too deep for anyone from town to have been in with the threat of a clan closer. 

Someone stood in front of her. Taller than the goblins. A woman by her voice, but when Veth looked she couldn't see her face. Obscured by a hood, and harder still to see features through the blood clouding her eyes. She was maybe a human, but Veth didn't understand why that would be.

"Make her suffer." The clan leaders mate growled, clear in her mind as everything else wasn't, making a shiver run down her spine that made her groan in pain from the damage. And then she was moving again, and things got drowned out and muffled again as she felt like she was being moved again. 

The river. The calm little river that separated the tillage from the homes. Where she and Yeza and their little one would go for picnics. They brought her to the river. She can't concentrate on what they must be saying, doing with the woman, when all she can try to do is focus her eyes enough for a look at her home. This is her end, Veth knows this, and they brought her here to make her suffer. To see her home within reach and kill her with that cruelty still as her final memory. 

Then she is held by a bigger hand, and pushed under the stream. Her eyes, blur more, nose and throat scream in pain from the liquid as she tries to fight and scream for air. Her lungs burn and her eyes darken and she remembers nothing else as the last thing she hears is an awful cackling from above. 

Nott won't remember the cackle when she wakes, or really remember the woman. Not until two and a half years later, when she hears the terrible laugh again in her mind, and she is painfully reminded in a place far from home.


End file.
